lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Goodbye, Sweet Love
Availability When you had accessed to the Heroic Ramparts at least once. You must first complete For Love the Bell Tolls and The Secret Letter. Quest Details Paris and Charlotte want to run away and you shall accompany them to the Seer in The Great Subterrane. Well, it's a trap and Charlotte is kidnapped as soon you enter the cave. Paris joins as a guest union and the party sets out to find the the Seer. Go eastward from the starting point to the Tranquil Springs. He is located at the far south dead end in the Tranquil Springs ([[:File:Great_subterrane_tranquil_spring_grid.png|location J-13]]). You are forced into a fight once you reach him. You will return to Balterossa for your reward after defeating him. Reward * 3,255g * Bracelet of Grafting * access to The Great Subterrane Dialogues Pub Gossip: Athlum : Pleasant Young Man: "Hey! So, the desert princess has eloped with her man! ...That's the story, anyway." : Bartender: "Aughhh... That Lord Paris is absolutely fine. I was certain he was on our team... *sigh*" Celapaleis : Gossipy Girl: "Hey! So, the desert princess has eloped with her man! That's the latest scoop, anyway!" : Bartendress: "Ahh, to drop everything and elope? Something about it just sounds so romantic..." : Gossipy Girl: "You just want an excuse not to come to work!" *lol!* Elysion : Mysterious Part-Timer: "I heard the desert princess eloped with her new man. Interesting, huh?" : Bartendress: "Only fools elope! Stupid kids. ...Why can't I find love...?" : Mysterious Part-Timer: "Hehe!" Balterossa : Bartender's Daughter: "The desert princess has eloped! That's the latest news, Daddy." : Bartender: "Whaaat!? That girl's poor parents! I hope they find that beast of a man and hang him for the crime of stealing a young girl's innocence!" : Bartender's Daughter: "Daddy, calm down!" Royotia : Passionate Miner: "Hey! So, the desert princess has eloped with her man! An' that's the story!" : Bartender: "Harumph harumph...harumph! Eloping... this man is also my rival! ...If only he knew it." : Passionate Miner: "Not likely!" Baaluk : Lively Old Man: "Hey! So, the desert princess has eloped with her man! ...That's the scuttlebutt, anyhoo!" : Bartender: "Izzat so. And?" : Lively Old Man: "And it wasn't me... Surprised ya, huh? Gahahahaha!" Melphina : Noob Qsiti: "The princess from the desert kingdom eloped with her love. What's that about?" : Bartender: "You haven't heard? The duchess -her mother- was adamant they break it off. I hope they patch things up." : Noob Qsiti: "You know everything!" Nagapur : Trendy Girl: "The princess from the desert kingdom eloped with her love! Isn't that exciting?" : Bartender: "Love is a shield that protects one from the world of others." : Trendy Girl: "Love is a shield? What?" Ghor : Mercenary With a Past: "The princess from the desert kingdom eloped with her love, sir! Sir! What do you think of this?" : Bartender: "What does that mean, 'they eloped'?" : Mercenary With a Past: "I don't know, sir!" Undelwalt : Qsiti Chaperon: "The princess from the desert kingdom eloped with her love. This is the talk of the town, my lady." : Bartendress: "My, what excellent news! I dream of eloping with a love someday..." : Qsiti Chaperon: "Indeed." Quest Dialogue: In Balterossa's pub: : Paris: "Rush! It's been quite a while. I have another favor to ask of you. East of Balterossa, deep below the Great Sand Sea, lives a very kind old seer. Charlotte and I would appreciate it if you would escort us to him." :: Rush: "I'm kinda busy..." :: Paris: "Understood. Then return when you've finished your tasks. I shall be waiting." : or: :: Rush: "No prob!" :: Paris: "I hate to involve you in our personal intrigues yet again, but you have my gratitude. Our parents refuse to acknowledge our love. Throughout the time we've been kept apart, we've communicated in secret. But now...we are tired of all this cloak-and-dagger - keeping our true feelings in the shadows, as if we are shamed by such a thing! We've decided to elope. The seer has agreed to keep us for a short time. Afterwards, we'll flee to some place far, somewhere we may be together. Let us make our way to the Great Subterranea. You are the only man I can trust, Rush... Know that I appreciate this." Upon asking again...: : Paris: "There is a seer that lives beneath the Great Sand Sea. Charlotte and I ask that you escort us to him." :: Rush: "I'm still busy..." :: Paris: "Understood. Then return when you've finished your tasks. I shall be waiting." : or: :: Rush: "Okey-doke!" :: Paris: "I hate to involve you in our personal intrigues yet again, but you have my gratitude. Our parents refuse to acknowledge our love. Throughout the time we've been kept apart, we've communicated in secret. But now...we are tired of all this cloak-and-dagger - keeping our true feelings in the shadows, as if we are shamed by such a thing! We've decided to elope. The seer has agreed to keep us for a short time. Afterwards, we'll flee to some place far, somewhere we may be together. Let us make our way to the Great Subterranea. You are the only man I can trust, Rush... Know that I appreciate this." Reporting to Paris after suspending the quest...: : Paris: "Charlotte... She's been abducted by the seer we trusted so... Please, we must rescue her at once!" :: Rush: "I'm kinda busy right now..." :: Paris: "You are the only one I can depend on, Rush!" : or: :: Rush: "Definitely! Let's go!" :: Paris: "You have my thanks." In the cave...: : Paris: "The seer lives further within. It should be a simple matter to hide out for a while in a place like this..." : Charlotte: "Paris...wait, please. I... I'm worried, Paris. Is running away like this truly the right thing for us to do?" : Paris: "Charlotte, what's come over you all of a sudden? This was your idea to begin with!" : Charlotte: "I know... And I deeply believe as the seer says, that with you I will find true happiness. But...but still, Paris... What about Mother? Will she be able to share in our joy? Or will it be the opposite? What of your father?" :: someone interrupt the conversation, and later abduct Charlotte away... : Mysterious Man: "There is no need to worry..." : Paris: "Who's there?" : Mysterious Man: "By ridding the world of the two of you, our organization will be able to spread joy at many, many people." : Charlotte: "Augh!" : Paris: "Charlotte!? That voice - that's the seer..." :: Rush: "We've gotta go after 'em!" :: Paris: "Right! Thank you. The seer's home is further in. We must hurry and save Charlotte!" : or: :: Rush: "What'll we do?" :: Paris: "What to do? What else can we do but follow them? The seer's home lies ahead!" Proceed to the Tranquil Springs where we got an easy battle against the Seer and 2 Amoeba groups. Afterwards..: : Paris: "Seer! You've done so much for us... How could you betray our trust so? What is the meaning of this?" : Seer: "Hmph. There is no need for me to explain. All I'll have to explain is how I found the two of you victims of lovers' suicide!" : Paris: "Charlotte! Are you unharmed?" : Charlotte: "Yes, I'm fine. Paris...I'm sorry, I can't do this. I tried, but...I need to be at Mother's side." : Paris: "Why? You believe that the times we spent together, the feelings we shared were nothing more than illusions created by the seer?" : Charlotte: "Of course not. I know that can't be true, I can feel it... I just, I can't..." : Paris: "I... I see... ...It's alright. I knew that someday, we would have to face the cruel truth of our situation. I only hoped our borrowed time would have lasted longer..." : Charlotte: "Paris, I still -" : Paris: "Let us return... Back to where each of us belongs. Ahh...forgive me, Rush. I'm sorry you had to get mixed up in this." Back in the pub with poor depressed and brokenhearted Paris..: : Paris: (talking to himself) "Was all that happened just a product of the seer's machinations? I...I don't know... I've nothing left to believe in..." : "...At the very least, it's due to your assistance that Charlotte is unharmed, Rush. My heart was the only casualty... Forgive me, my mind wanders. Here, a small token of my gratitude." (reward received!) : "They say that given enough time, a broken heart becomes inured to the pain... I suppose all I can do is wait..." Quest Log # Paris hired me as a bodyguard again. I was about to meet with him and Charlotte in the Great Subterrane, when Charlotte was kidnapped! # We saved Charlotte, but she ended up dumping Paris because it was upsetting her mom. Seriously? I think it's time to leave the nest. Category:Quests